<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Best Laid Plans Illustration by Lucidcyklamen by mamishka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317059">Best Laid Plans Illustration by Lucidcyklamen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamishka/pseuds/mamishka'>mamishka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fallen Fanart [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Púca | Pooka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:29:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamishka/pseuds/mamishka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I just recently received this GLORIOUS piece of art by <a href="https://lucidcyklamen.tumblr.com">Lucidcyklamen</a> and it BLOWS MY MIND! I love it SO MUCH! I haven't gotten art work for Fallen in a very long time, which is reasonable, considering how long it's been since I've written any more. So this really came out of nowhere for me and really made my day! It's a scene from Best Laid Plans, where Sherlock must convince a Pooka to get him to John before a demon does!</p><p>*does the happy dance!*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fallen Fanart [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/246832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Best Laid Plans Illustration by Lucidcyklamen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div>And a close up!<div class="center">
  <p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>